


Different

by myth_taken



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myth_taken/pseuds/myth_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elphie is non-binary and works it out with Glinda. Book verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

Elphaba's hands flew around her form, never staying in the same place for more than a second. She was trying to deal with a very important new fact, but she wasn't reacting well to it. In fact, she barely heard Glinda enter the room, and she certainly did not think about what Glinda must see, with her agitated figure rocking back and forth upon the bed.

"Elphie? Elphie, what's wrong?" 

Elphaba did hear these words, and she looked up in time to see Glinda walking towards her and sitting down next to her.

"Are you all right?"

"No, no, I'm not all right, and I'm afraid I won't be all right, no, no, no." 

"Can I help?"

Elphaba shook her head. "I don't know, really I don't. I'm not okay, and I'm not a girl, Glinda. I'm not who I thought I was."

"How are you not a girl?" Glinda asked. "That seems implausible."

Elphaba's movement slowed, and she turned to face Glinda. "Listen, Glinda, today I saw someone I knew in Quadling Country walking around Shiz, and I called them by their old name, and they told me they went by a different name now. They said they used different gender pronouns, too, and suddenly a lot of things clicked in my head. Like why I don't like low-cut tops, and how I hate brushing my hair."

"Your hair is beautiful," Glinda said. "It doesn't need brushing."

"Well, at least it's not green. But, Glinda, I'm so confused and worried, and I don't know how to take this. I think I feel better, though. Just knowing it's an option."

"Better is good," Glinda said. "I suppose you're beyond caring what society thinks of you."

"I am green. If I'm going to start weird, I might as well go all the way."

Glinda tentatively put an arm around Elphaba. "Do you want me to switch what I call you?"

Elphie shrugged. "I won't be able to get everyone to change. Maybe it's not worth it."

"If you can get one person to switch, you'll feel that much better," Glinda countered, "and I'm offering."

"Okay. Call me they?"

"Are you changing your name? Like the person you met today?"

"No. Just keep calling me Elphie. I like when you call me Elphie. It's not attached to anything, except when I was little and played with that group in Nest Hardings. But I have no negative memories of that experience, nor do I have negative memories of that name, so I'd like to keep it."

"It's a nice name," Glinda said. "You know I'm not one to judge a name change, anyway."

Elphie laughed. "Thanks, Glinda."


End file.
